


<3

by parkyparks



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mira HQ (Among Us), Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other, bro idk, but like lowkey, they just do some tasks, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkyparks/pseuds/parkyparks
Summary: Orange and Cyan share a moment among all the chaos in Mira HQ
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Cyan/Orange (Among Us), Orange/Cyan





	<3

thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk.   
Footsteps. Cyan prepared himself for the worst. Arms wrapped around his neck.   
"Hai"   
Cyan scoffed. "For fucks sake orange! You scared me."   
"Aw, I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see you"   
Chan's focus shifted from his wires to his crewmate and he sighed. "It's good too see you too"   
"Do you wanna pair up again today? Just in case." Orange rocked back and forth on the balls of their feet.   
"As long as we both get our tasks done, I suppose."   
"Yes! This is gonna be so epic!" Orange exclaimed, taking Cyan's hand. "I've got weapons so we can get somthing from the vending machine when we pass through the cafeteria!"   
"Alright" cyan was grateful orange couldn't see the blush on his face. "I need to measure the weather anyway. We should do our other tasks first."   
"Okay! I'll be happy just to spend time with you"   
Cyan's heart pounded.   
"You've already swiped in, right?"   
"Yep! And I already took care of the plants."  
"Cool. Is it okay if we start in the locker room? I have a lot of wires to do today."   
"Yeah sure! Lead the way!"   
Wires were a pretty easy task. After that, orange dragged him to the laboratory where he watched them assemble a strange artifact.   
"How'd you piece that together so easily?" Cyan asked later, while they were getting decontaminated.   
"Oh! I don't know. It wasn't really hard." Orange laughed. "They all fit together really clearly."   
"Where are we headed next?"   
"Can we go to the launchpad? I've really been dreading that. It's a long walk all by yourself."  
"Yeah. But you have me to protect you now"   
Orange giggles and the doors open. "Let's go then!"   
Orange stops by the picture of the crew by the launchpad. "Remember how excited we all were?"   
"Yeah"  
"We were going to be like a family."   
Cyan wraps and arm around their shoulders. "It's not your fault orange. This will all work itself out soon."   
"How many more lives are going to be taken before then?"   
"I don't know" he admits.   
There's a beat of silence.   
"I miss Lime."   
Cyan nodded. "Me too"   
Orange continues to the launchpad.   
After that, they head to medbay and do a scan and to the office to process data.   
"You ready for a break, Cy?"   
"Yeah"   
Orange swings their hands as they walk to the cafeteria. "What are you going to get?"   
"I think a Don Dew"   
"Like you ever pick anything else. I don't know why I even ask anymore."   
"Well! It's better than Imposter Energy. Even the name of that drink is awful"   
"Oh come on, we just haven't found a flavor you like yet!"   
"It tastes like carbonated battery acid"   
"Whatever. Here, get your lame drink" Orange said, pushing a few coins into Cyan's hand.   
"Thanks"   
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."   
They got their drinks and walked out onto the balcony. Orange leaned on the handrails, looking into the vast beyond.   
"It's so pretty up here."   
"Yeah" cyan murmured.   
Peace takes over the balcony. Cyan and Orange drink their drinks and enjoy each other's presence.   
"You know I'll always be here for you, right? And I'll do everything I can to protect you."   
Orange looks at him.   
"Thanks Cyan. I, I really appreciate it. Hug?"  
"Hug"   
Cyan warps his arms around orange's waist and they lean their head into his shoulder.   
"Hey orange?" Cyan asked, pulling out of the embrace.   
"What's up Cy?"   
"I know no one on this ship really has a reason to trust anyone else but, argh, okay, this is kinda dumb, cuz we can't really do much, but can I take you on a date?   
"Cyan! Of course!" Orange flings their arms around him once more. "I thought you'd never ask."   
"Sorry I took so long"   
"You're worth the wait"   
Orange bonked their helmets together.   
"Now watch me fucking wreck some asteroids." Orange says, pulling out of the embrace.   
"Okay."


End file.
